Sailor Moon: Shattered Dimensions
by Rakaiju
Summary: See inside for plot summary.


_Sailor Moon: Shattered Dimensions_

**By**: Echoing Moon (C. B. Little)

**Rated**: T (violence and mild language)

**Summary**: Post Sailor Stars. After the recent defeat of Chaos, peace finally settles over the entire planet and the Sailor Soldiers themselves retire into a more relaxing lifestyle...but it doesn't last as long as they hoped so. A much more sinister evil arises but their intention to gain power over multiple universes. Now the Sailor Soldiers must rise once more to do battle and travel across the universes to get all the help they need.

**Disclaimer**: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is ©1991-2010 by Takeuchi Naoko. In short I don't own the manga or anime series.

Please enjoy the story, I hope you'll like it. Review and I do accept constructional critique.

* * *

_ΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩ_

**Prologue:**

**21st Century**

**Moments before Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion's reign**

_ΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩ_

_Please stop..._

The former glory of Tokyo was now in ruins. The famous Tokyo Tower was no longer standing; vehicles left covered in a fine film of dust (due to the prolonged abandon) along the cracked road; the now-charcoaled renmants of the buildings were lying upon the ground as if they were simple toy blocks; no sign of human civilization at all.

_Why...why must this happen to me...?_

The once gracefully blue sky was now a transformed canvas of monochromatic gray shades and tones...not a sign of forthcoming sunlight rays. The air was unnaturally heavy and made it seem hard to breathe in it. Even though there didn't seem to be a single soul within the collapsed ruins of the once prospering Japanese city, one figure▬no, two figures▬was standing there. They were at battle with each other.

One of the figure was a tall slender-bodied girl while the other was a tall entity of indeterminate gender. Mild explosions were tossed and flinged at each other wildly, a few clashed into the ruined landscape and some were taken by the opposing combatants. The battle seemed to rage onward for quite a long time▬quite far from being even over with. They themselves exchanged stern expressions and threw a few curses once in a while at each other.

_Is it over...?_

The girl flipped backwards and so did the entity as well in a mimicked motion, they stopped attacking each other and it grew eeriely silent. The silence spread across the devasted ruins immediately...as if the world became 'dead' in spirit. Suddenly the boarderline space between the land and the sky was engulfed by great auras that could illuminate an city suffering from an power outage. The auras themselves were coming from the two.

The aura-enveloped duo dashed towards each other and finally clashed. The bland ruins were engulfed by an outburst of cosmic energy that begun to spread across the world as the form of a shockwave; the sky became an unnatural distorted rainbow...as if the sky didn't rightfully belong to the Earth. No ear-damaging sounds was coming from the shockwave...just pure, yet uncomfortable silence...it seemed that the whole world was muted like a television set.

The shockwave seemed like it would last for all eternity, but it at least settled down. The once natural blues and greens of the planet was drained and replaced by bland shades of gray; the former beauty was now just distorted and rather tragic. If anyone was well and alive on that earth, they wouldn't last too long because the air was far too upsetting to inhale and to exhale. But a singular column of bizarre light streamed from the epicenter of the even more devasting ruins of Tokyo. The streaming light was going upward towards the starry oblivion called the galaxy.

The column evaporated immediately...followed by the planet begin engulfed by a pure warming light. The light returning the now-serene beauty of the Earth; the ruins across the landscapes of the world were automatically reconstructed and anew; and the sun once eclipsed and dead became newly luminous and shoned across the Earth. It was an awe-struck sight to behold.

But you are possibly wondering what had occured before the battle and before the new transformation of the Earth. Who that enbattled duo was and what their purpose was for even going against each other. Let us go back moments before all this...

_ΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩαΩ_

I will try to update the best I can.


End file.
